


Dragonriders of D'Qar

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet Impression scene of the new trio on Pern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonriders of D'Qar

D'meron shook his head as the Candidates found their matches on the sand, not because he disapproved but because he'd warned the Weyrwoman this would happen. The holdless Finn had been so empathic that D'meron's bronze was willing to talk to him unasked. That was not the surprise of the day.

No, it was the girl that had been found on the same Search, brought back at the insistence of both blue riders who were Search-attuned. She had been in the middle of a fairly violent scuffle, holding her own, and D'meron had know she was not going to take the queen. While Finn (and how were they going to make that name work as an honorific?) had Impressed blue as expected, Rey had not attracted the queen or any of the half-clutch of greens.

No, the scrappy holdless girl was very firmly entranced by a bronze, and wasn't that going to get so interesting?

Granted, given that the Weyrwoman could be firm on throwing out precedent, D'meron would not be surprised if she wasn't already smiling about the unorthodox Impression.


End file.
